Wannabe
by Yeaaa.No
Summary: The girl's get an idea to how make there boy friends stop figthing with eachother. AU.


**I don't own Naruto nor the song wannabe**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They where tired of it, no they where sick of it, it was simply pissing them off. It have bean one year since they started to go out with there current boyfriends but sill none of them liked each other. All the girls went along with all the boys, but the boys, that was an other story, they couldn't even look at each other. A few moths ago they all got in to fight; the principle even had to suspend the rest of the classes for the day because of it. That day in the office something happened…

"I don't get it" Ino said with a sigh sited in a chair 

"What's their problem?" Tenten said looking at her friends

"They just to be such good friend in preschool" Sakura said sad

"But now they can't even hear each others name" Hinata said and they all sigh again 

"Hey girls why don't you participate in the Talent show? It costs five dollars to participate for each person and to see the show a dollar per person" A girl said giving them a peace of paper announcing a talent show.

"Thanks" Hinata said and the girl left to announce the talent show to some other people. 

"As if we could or have time to prepare a show" Tenten said turning on her iPod and starting to listen to some music. 

"What are you listening to?" Sakura ask gabbing one of the ear pods and listening to it 

"This its old with the capital _O_" Sakura said giving Tenten the ear pod back

"I just put in shuffle and this came up" Tenten explained

"What is it?" Ino said grabbing the other ear pod

"Can't I just listen to music in peace?..." Tenten was interrupted

"I have an idea " Ino sad as she listened to the song "We should, enter the talent show after all" Ino said with a smirk, the rest looked at her strangely.

Two months later

The gym was packed with people every where all of them talking and exited to see other people perform I the stage. There where four seats in the very first row, that apparently where reserved, each one with a paper sick to them with a name. Soon the people that where reserved for, arrived and you could laterally see the change in atmosphere, then the lights darken just a little bit and the principal aspired in the middle of the stage

"Good afternoon, the annual talent show it's about to start so get ready! … And Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru try not to kill each other. The seats where especially reserved by your lady friends" Tsunade the principal said and left as a boy walked in and stared to so some weird trick. A few acts later four girl walked to stage, each with a microphone; every one recognized the four teenagers.

"**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want"** Ino sang as the music stared to play  
**"So tell me what you want, what you really really want"** Tenten sang at the bit of the song  
**"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want"** Hinata singed  
**"So tell me what you want, what you really really want"** Sakura singed  
**"I wanna"** Ino singed

"**I wanna"** Hinata singed

"**I wanna"** Ino singed

"**I wanna"** Hinata singed

"**I wanna really, really really wanna zigazig ahh…"** Ino singed

**"If you want my future forget my past"** Hinata sang  
**"If you wanna get with me better make it fast"** Tenten sang  
**"Now don't go wasting, my precious time"** Sakura sang  
**"Get your act together we could be just fine"** Ino sang

**"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want"** Tenten sang  
**"So tell me what you want, what you really really want"** Hinata sang  
"**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ahh…"** Tenten sang

**"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."** The four sang in union

**"What do you think about that, now you know how I feel"** Hinata sang  
**"Say you can handle my love, are you for real?"** Tenten sang  
**"I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try"** Sakura sang  
**"If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye"** Ino sang

**"Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want"** Sakura sang  
**"So tell me what you want, what you really really want"** Ino sang  
**"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ahh…"** Sakura sang

"**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is"** All sang in union

**"So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully"** All sang in union again  
**"We got Ten. in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got I for Ino who likes it on an  
Easy Hina doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me, ha! you'll see"** Sakura sang  
**"Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around"** All sang

**"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends"** Tenten sang  
**"Make it last forever friendship never ends"** Hina sang  
**"If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give"** Sakura sang  
**"Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is"** Ino sang

**"If you wanna be my lover…"** All sang in union

"**you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam**" Ino sang 

"**Make it last forever…."** Tenten, Sakura and Hinata sang as Ino said the last part  
**"Slam your body down and wind it all around"** Tenten, Sakura and Hinata sang  
**"Slam your body down and wind it all around"** All sang  
**"Slam your body down and wind it all around"** Only Tenten, Sakura and Hinata sang  
**"Slam your body down zigazig ahh…**" Ino sang

**"If you wanna be my lover"** All sang, and throw an air kiss to there boyfriends.

The song ended and every one cheered. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru couldent believe it, could they just have sang that to them right now? and so they went back stage to the girls. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto said… shout

"What it suppose to mean what?" Hinata asked 

"The song!" Sasuke Said… shout

"The song?" Sakura asked playing dummy

"Yes the song!" Neji said… shout

"The one we just singed?" Tenten asked playing along

"What else!" Shikamaru said… shout

"Are you asking about the song named, Wannabe, which we sang in front of the hall school?" Ino ask 

"Yes!" The four boys said and then glared at each other 

"What else could it be?" Sakura said but Sirius this time

"Yea, where you deaf or something?" Tenten said Sirius two

"We are sick of you guys fighting all the time" Ino said also Sirius

"So we have deseeded…" Hinata said 

"We aren't gonna even talk to you guys until you four resolve your problems" the four girls said

"Without killing each other" Sakura pointed out

"Or sending each other to the hospital" Tenten added

"What!" the boys shouted

"You heard us" Ino said as the four walked away with a smirk they knew perfectly well this would make them crazy.

A group of girls walked up to them.

"Did you guys just got doped?" One asked

"Naruto would you go out with me?" An other asked loudly and soon all started to shout the boys names trying to communicate with them all at the same time 

The boys baked away and looked at each other, then ran towards the girls, to say an excuse any excuse. They did not what to be single again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No questions asked, I just found it in my old stories and it should be presented to you all…. well I really have nothing else to say. Review! **


End file.
